


Comic Con Misadventures

by TheSubtextMachine



Series: My Sylena Tumblr Prompts [4]
Category: One Day at a Time (TV 2017)
Genre: F/F, Hurt/Comfort, Throwing up at comic con, discusskon of Elena's dad, dumbass gays, flirting at a date, total nerds tbh
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-03
Updated: 2018-05-03
Packaged: 2019-05-01 21:00:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,226
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14529075
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheSubtextMachine/pseuds/TheSubtextMachine
Summary: "maybe some sort of hurt/comfort fic? Syd finds out about what went down at the quince?"Anon prompt on tumblr! In which Elena eats bad pizza And ends up spilling her guts about her dad and her quinces





	Comic Con Misadventures

"Wow, I can’t believe I’m in a bathroom stall with a girl, and we aren’t even making out," Syd jokes, laughing a bit when Elena gives an unappreciative groan.

"I am about to throw up, and you want to make out with me? Are you attracted to how ridiculously pale I am, and my cold sweating?" Elena asks, sitting in front of the toilet, ignoring the rumble of Comic Con from outside the bathroom.

"Of course not! It’s the boots. Definitely the boots," Syd says, eyeing the high heeled boots which were an essential part of her cosplay. Elena gives her a wary smile, also ignoring the way that it felt like her chest was turning in on itself.

"Well, these boots are coming off the second I can move without feeling like I’m about to faint," Elena says, feeling a wave of nausea rip through her body.

"I can take them off for you, if you need. They’re definitely hot, but if you’re hurting, that’s significantly less hot." Syd says, feeling awkward and cramped as they sit against the door, watching this all go down. 

"That doesn’t sound that b-" Elena gets interrupted by another wave of nausea.

"I’m on it, boss," Syd says, picking up on what Elena wanted to say. It takes an awkward amount of fumbling with the zipper, but eventually they are pried off. Elena lets out a relieved sigh, and Syd scrambles back to their place, struck with worry over her state.

"Do you want me to call your mom?" Syd asks, already reaching for their phone.

"She’s busy with Alex, she can’t."

"I know your dad isn’t in the picture, but I can call him if he lives in the area? I mean, I don’t even know if-"

"No. He definitely won’t want to pick me up from a date with my girlfriend, even if he lived in LA," Elena says, and Syd can’t tell if her grimace is over her dad or her nausea.

"Shit, is he homophobic?" Syd asks, their mind going through previous mentions of Elena's dad, trying to find answers in their memory during Elena's lengthy pause.

"Yeah, I'd say so. It made him bail on my quinces, literally right before the father daughter dance. Something about me wearing a suit to my quinces really got under his skin, apparently," Elena says, mostly speaking into the toilet bowl. Syd reels with all this new information and the sudden burst of hate for Elena's dad.

"Where is he right now?"

"I can’t remember, I’m not in the state to remember trivia about my dad," gripes Elena, irritation starting to wear at her as flashes of memories of his rejection zip through her mind.

"Tell me when you figure out. I can and will beat him up," Syd says, trying to cover the awkwardness of the moment with a smile and a joke. It works, since suddenly Elena is laughing into the toilet bowl, trying to juggle the hilarity of the image of Syd beating up her dad and her body's angry reaction at any and all movement. 

"I will! He won’t know what hit him! I learned some good moves when I did karate as a kid. I can still probably break a block of wood," Syd rambles, and this seems to make Elena laugh harder, until she’s alternating between laughing her ass off and trying hard not to react at all.

Syd picks up on this, and goes silent to let Elena recuperate. In the meantime, thousands of questions come up. Did she just stand out there by herself? Where did Victor go after abandoning his daughter? Was that the last time the Elena even saw him? Was their relationship good before, or was it always strained and this was the last straw?

They had so many questions, but the worst timing, if Elena's clutching of her stomach was anything to go by.

"Never let me eat mystery pizza again," Elena says through gritted teeth, effectively taking Syd's mind off of the quinces story.

"I told you not to eat that Star Trek pizza! Repeatedly! If I remember, you kept saying that it was your duty as a lesbian to make dumb decisions."

"You’re right, but I don’t like it."

"And was it the Star Trek Pizza? I feel like those Doctor Who gummy bears would not pass FDA regulations. I also told you not to eat those, if I remember."

Elena answers with a groan.

"You made dumb gay decisions too! You ate those shady-ass off brand Dippin Dots! You should be on the verge of death too."

"We're both dumb and gay, but I have the intestines of a _tank_. One time as a kid, I ate a fistful of dirt on a dare, and I never faced a single consequence. I’ve gotten food poisoning _once_ ," Syd brags, and Elena lifts her head to face Syd.

"I’ve never gotten food poisoning, checkmate."

"One day, you’re gonna eat fried shrimp, and it’s gonna hit you like a truck. I, for one, can’t wait. I hope I can hold your hair back when that happens," Syd says, and it’s much more sentimental than either of them are used to.

"If it’s not after a date, I’ll call. You can show up in a nurse's outfit and feel superior."

"Please, I would do that even if you didn’t have food poisoning."

Elena didn’t have time to respond before she lurched before the toilet bowl, her stomach making a long, ominous sound.

Syd reflexively leaps forward to hold back her hair properly, and the vomit doesn’t come yet, but it becomes clear that Elena is in pain. They wrack their mind for something to take Elena's mind off of it.

"Does he play video games? If I can’t beat him up in person, I can at least kick his ass online," Syd says.

Elena makes a confused, distressed noise, still in pain.

"I’m trying to distract you from the pain! I’m a bad nurse, I don’t know protocol on what to do when your girlfriend gets her ass kicked by shady food! I’m talking about your dad, though."

"He does play video games, his username is-" Elena gets interrupted by herself, as Syd finds themself in the rough position of being insanely curious while also needing to be comforting to someone who is very actively vomiting. 

It soon tides over, and Elena emerges, face pale and clammy and compulsory tears slip down her cheeks. 

"TheVictorious," she rasps, and she looks like she’s tired enough to pass out on the bathroom floor.

"What?" Syd asks, distracted enough by Elena's obvious pain as they began to clean up the sight as well as possible.

"My dad's username. Kick his ass."

Syd turns to Elena, and they share a quiet, conspiratorial smile.

"We can do it together, if you want," Syd offers, standing up in the cramped space and offering Elena their hand.

"You know what?" Elena asks, taking the hand and letting herself get pulled up. They open the door, and look at the absurd image of two frazzled girls in complete cosplay, and they look back to each other.

"What?"

"I’d love to."

They begin to leave, Syd supporting Elena as much as possible, half-holding her up as they make the long walk out of the convention center.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! Please comment, and feel free to drop me a prompt on my tumblr at TheSubtextMachine!


End file.
